


Fire Me Up

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pottery, that scene from Ghost, too many pottery puns, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Ellie asked me for the pottery scene from the movie Ghost, and this happened.Modern AU tooth-rotting fluff, may give you cavities. Jaskier is a pottery teacher, getting together cuteness. A couple swears, a bit of innuendo, bad pottery puns.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Fire Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieStormfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts).



> Thanks to Locktea for helping with the ending and making it so saccharine hahaha. I love it.

Geralt stared at the lump of clay on the wheel in front of him and sighed. It wobbled as the wheel spun, becoming more misshapen as it turned until it collapsed completely. Jaskier came up behind Geralt and touched his shoulder, and Geralt remembered to take his foot off the pedal to stop the wheel.

“Still having trouble with throwing, hmm?” Jaskier asked kindly.

“Hmm.”

“It is a learning curve, don’t be discouraged.”

“Everyone else seems to be doing alright,” Geralt grumbled.

“Everyone has different strengths and progresses at different speeds, Geralt. Don’t be hard on yourself.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier glanced around the room. His other students were busy, head in their projects or talking amongst themselves. He licked his lips.

“Are you busy tonight?” Jaskier asked.

“After class? I don’t have plans…”

“Would you like to stay after? For some one-on-one instruction.”

Jaskier had been lusting after the other man since he attended his first class. He was absolutely gorgeous, with long white hair that he wore pulled back in a ponytail, showing off his undercut. Stunning honey-coloured eyes. Broad shoulders and huge muscled arms that Jaskier could just imagine wrapping around him… He shook his head to dislodge the thought. Geralt was a friend of a friend, and though he was quiet and somewhat gruff, Jaskier had heard enough about him from his friend. He seemed to be a gentle and kind man.

\- - -

Geralt looked up from his sad lump of clay to Jaskier, the class’s instructor.

“Don’t be hard on yourself,” he was saying.

“Hmm,” Geralt responded. The instructor looked around the room and his tongue darted out of his mouth to swipe over his bottom lip. It didn’t help Geralt’s pottery skills any that the man was utterly distracting. Soft brown hair that had a habit of falling into his big, beautiful blue eyes. And he was often biting his lips or sticking his tongue out in concentration. Geralt’s thoughts would trail off to what those lips would feel like on his own, what that tongue could do… he dug his nails into his jeans. He needed to stop daydreaming about his instructor. It was distracting and completely ridiculous. The man was very attractive, friendly and bright, artistic and talented. There was no way he’d be interested in a white-haired, grouchy, taciturn weirdo who couldn’t even master the basics of his class.

“Are you busy tonight?” Jaskier asked, breaking Geralt away from his thoughts.

“After class? I don’t have plans…” Geralt answered, confused.

“Would you like to stay after? For some one-on-one instruction.” Geralt quickly reigned in his thoughts that wanted to take off running with what that offer could mean. It must be pity. The man pitied him and his abysmal skills. Maybe he felt that he had to help him since he was a friend of a friend. Geralt’s brother’s boyfriend Aiden was good friends with Jaskier. It was how he had ended up in this class. He realized that Jaskier was looking at him expectantly, chewing his lip. Geralt’s gaze was drawn down before he snapped it back up. He still hadn’t responded.

“Yes! Sure? I mean, you don’t have to do that. Not your fault I have no talent for this…” he gavean apologetic smile.

“No! It would be my pleasure!” Jaskier smiled brightly, and Geralt basked in it.

\- - -

At the end of class Geralt lingered, cleaning implements and workspaces as people packed up and filed out. He grunted his goodbyes. When everyone else had left, Jaskier came and leaned against the counter beside him.

“So. What brought you to my pottery class? Other than Aiden,” he asked, smiling.

“Uh, my brother thought I needed an…outlet.” Geralt said. Jaskier raised an eyebrow but waited for him to continue. “My work can be… intense. I have a daughter now, and can’t get away with riding my horse as much as I used to.” Jaskier seemed to deflate slightly at the mention of a daughter. “Eskel said I needed a ‘creative or calming outlet.’” Jaskier nodded. “He badgered me at a family dinner and Aiden suggested your class. So, here I am.”

“Here you are!” Jaskier responded. “So, your daughter is home with your partner?”

“My…? Oh, no. Ciri is… Anyways, she’s at home, Eskel is watching her. No, uh, no partner.”

“Oh! Good! I mean, I’m sorry. Uhm…” Jaskier tried to keep the smile off his face at the news that he was single. And he didn’t specify _no wife_ , so maybe… “Well! Should we get to it, then?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s go back to your station.”

Jaskier gave a quick refresher tutorial, showing Geralt how to shape a simple cup. It looked so easy when Jaskier did it, the clay taking shape so quickly at his gentle touch. Geralt tried not to get distracted by his long fingers, gleaming with water and slip.

“There!” Jaskier announced, but before Geralt could comment on it he brought it back down to a lump. “Now you try.”

They swapped places and Geralt wet his hands before starting the wheel and placing them on the clay. He felt nervous under Jaskier’s gaze and his fingers felt clumsy. The shape that had started to rise under his hands went sideways and fell even quicker than normal. Geralt sighed.

“I think pottery might just not be my thing.”

“Nonsense. You’ll get the hang of it. Here.”

Jaskier dragged another stool over behind Geralt’s and sat down, scooting close.

“May I?” He asked, his breath tickling Geralt’s ear. Geralt tried to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine. Jaskier had his arms reached around Geralt, his hands hovering not far from Geralt’s own. Geralt’s brain tripped over itself at the intimate position.

“Uh, sure,” he said, unsure of quite what he was agreeing to. Jaskier shuffled a bit closer, his chest brushing against Geralt’s back. Geralt sucked in a breath. Jaskier stretched his arms further, covering Geralt’s hands with his own.

“Here, so we just…” Jaskier guided Geralt’s hands, and the clay beneath them. The sensation was overwhelming. The heat of Jaskier’s body at his back, Jaskier’s arms around him, hands covering his own. The slippery clay beneath them, gliding underneath their wet fingers… This was unsalvageable. His mind steadfastly refused to rise from the gutter, filled entirely with thoughts of hands and slippery body parts and mouths…

“Fuck,” Geralt uttered. Out loud. _Fuck._ Jaskier startled.

“What’s wrong?” Jaskier asked, peering at him over his shoulder.

“Nothing. Sorry. I, uh, just… remembered something.”

“Oh. Do you need to go?” Jaskier asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry.”

“Not a problem.” Jaskier murmured. His face was alongside Geralt’s, and blue eyes stared into golden. Geralt’s eyes drifted down to pink lips, which Jaskier licked. Their faces drifted closer of their own accord. The shape that had been forming on the wheel flopped, forgotten.

“May I…” Jaskier whispered. Geralt answered by closing the remaining inches, pressing his lips lightly to the brunet’s.

“Mmm.”

Jaskier returned the kiss softly, pressing against Geralt’s back, and raised a hand to touch his cheek. Geralt jolted at the unexpected cool wet touch. Jaskier giggled breathlessly.

“Sorry, wasn’t thinking.”

“Ss fine.” Geralt leaned in and kissed him again, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He rubbed a hand against his jeans then raised it and brushed it along the brunet’s jaw and into his hair, grasping his head gently. Jaskier whined quietly, leaning harder into Geralt, then started to lose his balance on his stool.

“Mmph!”

Geralt caught him and they laughed breathlessly.

“I really did mean to help you make a cup,” Jaskier laughed. “But maybe afterwards we could…”

Geralt looked down.

“I really should get home soon. Eskel only expected to watch Ciri while I was in class.”

“Oh! Right. Of course. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.”

Jaskier smiled at him.

“Lambert owes me a favour. If you’re free tomorrow night, maybe… ?” Geralt trailed off.

“Yes! Absolutely!”

Geralt smiled.

“There’s a new Italian place nearby I’ve been wanting to check out…”

“I’d love that! It’s a date.”

“A date.” Geralt agreed, blushing. And wasn’t that a sight.

\- - -

A few months later, Geralt paused while opening the fridge to look at the picture stuck near the handle. Ciri is sitting in front of a pottery wheel with Jaskier behind her. Their hands are held up beside their faces, fingers splayed out, covered in clay, and their faces are both split by huge grins. Ciri has a smudge of clay across her cheek. He smiles fondly before opening the door.

\- - -

A year later, Geralt and Jaskier sit side by side on Geralt’s couch, surrounded by his brothers and their friends. Lambert is teasing Geralt about his fancy chips and dip bowl he’d thrown and glazed.

“I don’t even know you anymore! What happened to the chipped mixing bowl? Does it have _buttercups_ on it?!

Geralt blushes and Jaskier giggles, kissing him on the cheek.

“Turns out he does have artistic talent! Just needed a helping hand!” Jaskier says.

“I don’t need to know about your helping hands,” Lambert retorts.

\- - -

Geralt and Jaskier sat at the head table, rings glinting on their fingers in the candlelight. They cheers’ed with cups they’d made each-other for the occasion, one with a horseshoe pattern and one with buttercups.

“The cups were a wonderful idea, love. Who knew you were so sentimental,” Jaskier said grinning, then leaned in for a kiss.

“Shut up,” Geralt grumbled back without any heat.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“We’ve been fused now. No take-backs.”

“I would _never_.” Geralt kissed his husband again, and the room erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. “We’ve been fired, you’re stuck with me now.”

Jaskier snorted.

“You fire me up,” he snickered, and Geralt rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his champagne. “I’ll knead you later. I’ll _dip_ you later.” Geralt choked and Jaskier thumped him on the back.

“Jask, we are sitting in front of a roomful of our friends and family.”

Jaskier gave him a wide-eyed innocent look.

“What? Were we… not talking about pottery? They know that’s how we met.”

“Plenty of time to fire me up _later_.”

“Mmm. All the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
